


Beta

by penny



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Community: ij porn_battle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For IJ Porn Battle prompt <em>Walter/Alucard, get off me</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beta

He can feel Alucard skulking in the shadows. No matter. He has nothing to hide from the vampire, and should the vampire feel like talking, he supposes they can exchange a few words, polite on his part, even.

"Not quite as spry as you used to be." Alucard's voice echoes around him.

Walter smiles faintly. "But still spry enough." He doesn't bother trying to locate Alucard. If the vampire wishes to reveal himself, he will.

"Yes, they were poor sport." The shadows directly in front of Walter swirl, and then Alucard is standing before him, as arrogant as always. "I had such high hopes."

"Pouting doesn't suit you, Alucard." It is, perhaps, a sign of weakness that he loosens a spill of wire, but Alucard is difficult to read, and, as the vampire says, he is not _quite_ as spry as he used to be. An old man should be prepared for anything.

Alucard flashes him a quick, jagged grin. "Are you offering yourself as better sport?"

"Hardly," Walter says. He's already moving, but Alucard is nothing like those other vampires. He could have dealt with them without Seras's help, but the girl needed the combat experience.

Alucard's shadows swirl around him. Walter gets a loop of wire around Alucard, but the vampire has him pressed up against the wall.

The vampire wraps one hand around his wrist and the other around his throat. Walter flicks his fingers, tightens the wire, but doesn't let it break Alucard's skin. "Were you that disappointed?" he asks, his voice only somewhat strained from the pressure the vampire is putting on his throat.

"Only that I didn't get to see you in action," Alucard purrs, pressing his hips against Walter's.

"As obnoxious as ever, I see."

The vampire flashes that grin again and thrusts his hips. He's hard, but Walter can't claim the high ground on that front. The chance to use his skills again had been invigorating. He had been able to control himself around Sir Integra and the police girl, but in the privacy -- semi-privacy -- of his own room, he allowed his blood free reign.

And Alucard had always had this effect on him. The vampire's arrogance makes _him_ arrogant; the vampire's desires became _his_ desires. But that doesn't mean he has to give in to those desires.

He flicks his wrist, and the wire slices through...Alucard's shadows. Damn. Alucard swirls around him, laughing. "Too slow." His fingers tighten on Walter's throat.

"Get off me, Alucard."

"Or answer to my Master?" Alucard laughs.

"Our Master. We all serve Sir Int--" the increasing pressure of Alucard's fingers finally makes him cough.

"I'll take you apart first," Alucard growls, and how many hands does the vampire have? They're everywhere. On his throat, both wrists, his shoulders, his hips, his chest, and then finally at his belt.

Walter's eyes water. It's hard to breathe now, but Alucard won't -- can't -- kill him. He twitches his fingers. They're sluggish, so his wires are sluggish, but the vampire is distracted by his task. His hand is smooth, almost girlish, around Walter's cock, and cold. Walter shivers and thrusts up into Alucard's hand.

"She's my Master." Alucard bites at the juncture of Walter's shoulder and neck, not hard enough to draw blood -- he doesn't have permission to feed -- but hard enough to serve as a threat.

Walter doesn't have the breath to protest. He twitches his fingers again, feels one wire slice through Alucard's ankle, but the vampire regenerates almost instantly, and he squeezes Walter's cock, jerks him off harder.

And then the vampire's kissing him, and his tongue is as invasive as the hand making him come now, as overwhelming as the hand around his throat. Walter can barely feel his fingers now, but he's had decades of practice. The motions are automatic now, and he doesn't hold back. He comes and tears Alucard apart as the vampire laughs.

And then they're done. Alucard is at the other end of the room, smirking at him, as calm as composed as he can be. "Yes, you're still spry enough." He chuckles and raises his hand to his mouth. Walter can see his come glistening on the vampire's glove. Alucard licks it off, bows, then fades back into the shadows.


End file.
